1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a method of capturing a series of successive images and efficiently selecting a desired image from the series of captured images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such digital still-cameras, phones and tablets are examples of devices that are adapted to capture a series of images and perform certain processing based on a user's input.
Traditionally, while using such devices, it is not easy to capture a photograph of an image at a desired time instant. This occurs primarily due to the inherent time-lag in a user's operation such as activating a shutter control or the like. Furthermore, a delay associated with the processing of an image makes it difficult for the user to capture the desired image at a certain time instant. Thus, a series of images is usually captured in a fixed time interval which starts before activating a shutter operation and ends at a pre-determined time after the activation of the shutter button. The images captured in this manner are then displayed in a pre-determined fashion (either displaying the last image captured or the first image captured of the series of images) and a particular image is selected based on the user's input.
However, to select the desired image, a series of complicated user instructions is usually performed. The selection process may be time-consuming and thus provides a discontented experience to the user. Accordingly, there is a requirement to select a desired image from a series of images in an efficient and rapid manner.